


Procrastinating about school at its finest

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Fun, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, so far I have more Beeduo Prompts Bon Appétit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I have a small collection of Tubbo-centric prompts building up. I know I'm not going to write them so go ahead and make something out of them. I will really appreciate if you do!
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Shapeshifter Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> I only have like 5 prompts. They're pretty incoherent, but I think they're kind of neat. Thank you for reading them!

Inspired By:

Masquerade by Ashley Tisade

The Great Deception PsoGnar

Tubbo is a shapeshifter. He originally worked for Dream before the latter decided to dispose of him and block his memories of the ordeal. After all, he thinks the shapeshifter is useless to him. The plot progresses like normal until the Prison Arc. (So Platonic Married Husbands, Husbands(?) Is it romantic or plankton? Cuz Idk anymore. Tbh I just love the fluff.) Anyhow, Dream breaks out of prison with an ender walking Ranboo. Everyone that understands the consequences of letting the admin run around rushes to help contain him. Everything progresses as a normal chase against a criminal until Dream causes Tubbo to hit his head. Ranboo and Tommy temporarily dismiss Dream and head towards Tubbo to help him, putting their jealousy (Tommy/JealousInnit) away for a few moments. Tubbo meanwhile memories of being a shapeshifter flash before his eyes for a few seconds before he stands up very demon-like and with three sets of arms instead of one. Said detail causes Tommy and Rnaboo to freeze. Tubbo is very quick to offer his help to Dream who rejects him and attacks him - he forgot he even contracted a shapeshifter after discarding him. Tubbo then remembers _that incident_ and goes back to joining his (plankton-ic) husband and Tommy with his full normal appearance back on after breaking Dream's new and stolen netheride sword. Fin.

* * *

Additional Ideas

Shapeshifters have kind of inhumane appearances since they can literally morph into anyone of their liking.

They kind of share some resemblance to spiders since they work mostly as spies and have webs where they trap people.

I like the idea that a cannon death qualifies as cannon if the person is incapable of escaping said death. Since Tubbo is a shapeshifter here he could actually evade his two deaths although he didn't remember being a shapeshifter. He could have easily subdued the whole Dream Team during the first war. He could have with his extra set of arms redirected Technoblade's crossbow loaded with fireworks. And as a result following my own flawed logic he has all his three cannon lifes. (It's an optional idea.)

He keeps his third set of arms behind his back unless he subdues someone. (His two lower arms and occasionally his upper set of arms grab a person's arms and he knees them in the stomach.)

BAMF Tubbo!


	2. The SBI all have voices and they demand a victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza, Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno have voices. They demand blood for the Blood God. Along the way, they get a victim to serve the purpose of being a sacrifice to the Blood God.
> 
> Tw. Abuse (Mental & Physical)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who's a friend, who's an enemy  
> 'Cause sometimes they look the same to me"  
> \-- Enemy Fire

Inspired by: 

Enemy Fire by Bea Miler

* * *

The Sleepy Bois Inc Family has voices. They all demand blood for the blood god. They sometimes lose control over them ending in massacres or someone/something getting hurt/broken. Tubbo at first had the occasional bad luck of stumbling upon them in the middle of their lack of self control ending up hurt. He always managed to run away before they came to reason. Eventually, it just ends with the crazed versions of his family actively seeking for him whenever they want blood and leaving him alone afterwards. Tubbo ends succumbing to his fate and silently deals with his family's bloodlust. The SBI think they are improving because of fewer reported incidents and loosen up on the restrictions they have to control the voices. Oh, if only they knew. (Tubbo gets a break in Manberg (kinda since Schlatt with his drunken temper also claims him as his victim) before becoming a spy and moving to Pogtopia. During his presidency after Tommy's exile he gets an actual break from the physical part, unless he visits Philza, but the mental part even through is a bit softer coming from his cabinet, not by much, stays. When Tubbo is away Wilbur and Tommy notice more outbursts from the voices, but they blame it on the situations. Philza and Techno experience the same thing but assume that maybe it's the change from not having their siblings/sons around. 

* * *

**Additional Ideas**

_ Tubbo ends up developing a high pain tolerance, immunity to a certain degree of physical and mental torture, becomes a better liar than he could ever be when it comes to his wounds, and not screaming when he is hurt or even flinching anymore. _


	3. Tubbo + Anarchy = 2b2t Tubbo Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got into 2b2t lore for a week. Learned about hack clients and the destruction of the server with all it's lore. Crystal PVP. I also learned about a rumor claiming Tubbo plays or has a private account to play 2b2t. And he had his own anarchy server. Never joined the server but sounds like fun!

Inspired by:

2b2t

* * *

Tubbo's spawn server is 2b2t. He hasn't told anyone including Tommy and most of the time is holding back his fighting and hoarding instincts. He is an expert in PvP and Crystal PVP. He has bases stuffed with an unholy amount of diamonds, netherite, exp bottles, Op armor, withers, food, enchanted grapples, and Op weapons. No one is aware of the cords of his bases since he made them fresh from his arrival to the Dream Smp and until this day they have not been found. His 2b2t instincts can easily be triggered with withers, gunpowder, lava, and a blown up surface. His bases in 2b2t have been griefed except for the one he has like 3.5 billion blocks from spawn since it's his most recent one before leaving. Philza adopted this kid thinking he was weak but oh no sir Tubbs is a worse killing machine than Techno. And it also doesn't help that Tubbo has small sadistic tendencies and a sort of neutral opinion about Anarchy. After all, 2b2t is kind of fun with the right connections and weaponry but at the same time living under the safety of a government means he doesn't have to keep looking over his shoulder and expect his allies to quite literally backstab him at any given moment, worry about his new base getting griefed for showing it to them, or worrying about limited food . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made him too Op. But Technoblade never dies and Philza is immortal according to lore so one more cannot hurt? Right...?


	4. Jester! Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Town of Salem" brainrot. 
> 
> The game in which "The Village That When Mad was based on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jester in Town Of Salem is quite a fun role. The person with said role seeks to get lynched usually by spamming chat or having a purposefully fake will. They usually try to have people gang up on them in the morning trial. (They lose if they killed by the coven, serial killer, mafia, or werewolf.)
> 
> After getting lynched, the jester is allowed to kill one person from the ones who voted guilty or abstained. (Anyone who contributed to their death.)

Based On:

"The Village That When Mad" Tales of the SMP

* * *

Inspired By:

Creepy Girl by Ghost Town

* * *

Tubbo is Robin's reincarnation. Robin was the Jester. The role also gets passed down to Tubbo. Whenever he loses all his three cannon lives, he takes with himself a cannon life from the person who took his third life serving his role as the Jester in the game. No one, not even Tubbo, has knowledge about his role. (Maybe Karl has a suspicion since he can time travel.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Now you're risking it all  
> For some creepy girl  
> With a blacked-out rage that'll cast a spell  
> Don't tempt her, she's got those evil eyes"  
> \-- Creepy Girl


	5. Spider Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of hybrid Tubbo AUs for no reason in particular. Hybrids are fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw Spiders 
> 
> The obsession of the week is spiders! I randomly just got into learning about spiders and their behavior. They're pretty interesting. 
> 
> * Spiders can self-amputate their legs, and they grow back. (They amputate a limb if they feel pain in it too.)

Tubbo is a spider hybrid. He has three sets of arms and one pair of legs. (I was into my spider week when I came up with the shapeshifter Au.) Four pairs of eyes, three which he always keeps close. He just keeps himself looking mostly humanoid since it makes him look more approachable. He can make silk appear from his hands and use it as glue, to make clothing after long periods of collecting, and just swing around like Spiderman. 

He is just Spiderman but without the suit and with more limbs. 

* * *

**Additional Ideas**

\+ He has fangs and venom. 

\+ People who he is close to know he is a spider hybrid. (I don't know, it could be a thing about trust. It's optional. *Shrugs*)

\+ He has extra limbs, so he can build faster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I just think having extra limbs is neat. It means you can do more things at the same time! Like typing in two devices at the same time!


	6. Grim Reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim Reapers. This week's obsession has been "Excuse My Rudeness But Could You Please RIP?" by Mori Calliope on loop.

Inspired On: 

Excuse My Rudeness But Could You Please RIP? (Original by Mori Calliope and Cover by Kuraiini)

* * *

Grim Reapers were in-charge of keeping the division between the dead and alive standing. Their role also consisted of various other small responsibilities such as: guiding the souls of players who lost all their respawns to the world of the dead and comforting them along the ride, and leading the souls of players who died back to their bodies if it wasn't their last life. Furthermore, they had to join the server and follow the rules of the admin while action on their responsibility with a limited amount of lives. However, instead of ending in the world of the death reapers were dispatched to an alternative server and another one was assigned to their previous server. 

The revelation of their role as the grim reapers was also strictly forbidden. The prohibition was created to avoid grim reapers from taking the server over as the new admin by abusing their ability to drag souls to the world of the death and from the death to the living. After all, keeping the balance between the dead and their living was their primal objective. 

But there was always an exception to the rule. If the balance of the world of the living and the dead was thrown array, a reaper could reveal themselves to punish the evildoer. The punishment being death unless the life of the player was important to the progression of the story ━ in those cases reapers burned the item wielded by the evildoer and brainwashed their memories until everything relating to their knowledge of said item was gone. They often also had to kill the one the player had revived from the world of the death unless their role was important to the story progression. And after punishing the evil done they had to leave the server since their role had been establish and the reveal of the grim reapers role was absolutely forbidden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Tubbo Prompt Book so I'll unprofessionally provide a vague prompt in the end notes:
> 
> Tubbo is the grim reaper in the Dream SMP. Dream messed with the Life & Death Cycle. What will Tubbo with a scythe do? (I see some angst for the first part and some BAMF Tubbo in the last.)
> 
> However, you're free to use this vague idea however you want. owo


	7. High Heels & Platforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a crack fic idea based on a personal joke.
> 
> The personal joke: I'm short. I wear platforms. And I'm taller than all and unexpected! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The tallest pair of high heels (platforms) is of 20 inches.

After hearing the news about Ranboo coming to visit the UK in the possible future, Tubbo decides to pull something of an elaborated prank. He learns to walk in platforms to be the unexpectedly the _tallest_ in the group. That's it.

* * *

Additional Ideas

\+ Tubbo and Eret vibe about their platforms

\+ Tubbo forgets what normal shoes are and only knows platforms. 

*** This is a joke.**


	8. War Against Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring a war against death is POG especially when one of the members of the rulers of dead is not even five inches away from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead? Death? Dead? Death? Prince of Death? Prince of the Dead? What is the difference? ;-;
> 
> Low-key inspired on Ereshkigal. (Especially from Fate Grand Order)

The prince of the dead/death is send to the surface to upkeep the balance in a world that will soon throw it array ━ the Dream SMP. Unfortunately due to an odd twist in fate, the humans and hybrids of said world declare war against death/dead and its royalty. They begin to quickly gather various allies such as: a king related to Herobrine, a prince belonging to the End, a God whose motives are unclear, and the royals from the Arctic Empire being the most dangerous threats. The future ruler of the domain of the dead/death is soon trapped in the conflict of aiding in saving the world of the death/dead or helping the friendships formed.

Tubbo is the prince of the dead/death.

* * *

**Additional Ideas**

The dead don't have the actual need to do anything to keep themselves alive. They don't require supplements, socialization, to relief themselves, nor food. They're forever at peace while engaging in such activities to busy themselves in the afterlife.

The title of royalty to the rulers of dead is merely for show since they don't command the souls living in their domain in any form. Instead they focus on making sure they're comfortable because dead is merciful and doesn't discriminate. In fact the only thing fueling the war is the natural fear humans and hybrids share towards dead along with the fear death is going to become corrupt and murder everyone.

The rulers of the dead are the only ones who can cross the boundary without side effects: the side effects are becoming a ghost if they're dead but of they're alive they age-up, feeble, or get severely ill ━ they also have the risk of dying if they linger there too long. The rulers have the ability to teleport leaving a residue of dark smoke. Their touch can be deadly if they desire, but they commonly cover their limbs when they interact with the living to avoid such accidents. A scythe is the common weapon used by the rulers since it shares the most resemble to the mental picture the living have of death. They can turn into ghost or dark mist to avoid a hit, but they cannot touch anything in that state. Souls more often than not come to join them in fights since they have quite an attachment to the rulers. 

(*Optional Outfit Idea: Tubbo when serving his role as the prince of the dead wears a small crown with a dark wedding veil and a appropriate funeral suit. The crown and veil is inspired by Mori Calliope since I love the outfit and still hear "Excuse My Rudeness But Could You Please RIP?" on loop.)


	9. Broken Vocal Cords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo can't cry without scars. Tubbo can't talk in his first language without wounding himself. Pog.
> 
> Tw. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea. I think it was due to watching a video about "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Anderson and hearing Fujita Maiko songs on loop without understanding the lyrics. (Her voice is just like silk and the songs just have this melancholic vibe(?)

Tubbo was abandoned by his parents in a box after the village in which they lived was attacked and cursed by dreamons. He was found by Philza after a while and shortly after adopted.

Tubbo after the attack of the dreamons and before being found by Phil discovered he can't talk in his native tongue without his vocal cords aching and causing copper tasting crimson to pool in his mouth. He never tells anyone about it not wanting to accept the only reminder of his parents and past life is gone. Instead, he forces himself to forget his original language even when he sometimes he gets the urge to talk in. He dread those days since it often ends with him spitting saliva mixed with blood for a few minutes or with hemiglobins sticking onto his throat and coagulating. 

He mostly manages to keep the issue secret since he didn't quite know what to do about it. However, as fate will have it her way, someone ends up discovering his cursed vocal cords and that person is no other than his platonic husband, Ranboo, and his son, Michael.

It was one of those odd nights in which Ranboo stayed in Snowchester. A heavy storm brewed outside the cabin. Tubbo could barely recall the reason or how they got to the topic of other languages while sipping one some hot cocoa. He never got to reply before Michael began to cry. The pair rushed upstairs and did their best to lull the baby zombie piglin back to sleep. A vast majority of their attempts failed or almost worked but not entirely.

After a while, Tubbo finally gave in and sang the usually lullaby in his native tongue. He ignored the way blood pooled on the back of his mouth with every note, and the way it overflowed until it was dripping down his chin. Ranboo immediately noticed the blood and tried to stop him. Tubbo only stopped after Michael was completely knocked out. He barely acknowledged the copper tasting vermillion even through he knew tomorrow his vocal cords will be unusable and plausibly for a few more days. He didn't mind the small price for now, but he knew he would in the morning. 


	10. Ender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy idea

Ranboo teaches Tubbo how to speak ender. Based on the headcannon Tubbo is Captain Sparklez's son. 

Or Tubbo already knowns Ender (Ianite made sure he learn it) but he never had a reason to speak it since no one really talk in Ender in the Dream SMP. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydrate or Diedrate! owo

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't mind tryin' on someone else  
> I won't mind see just how it felt  
> I might like changing my disguise"
> 
> \-- Masquerade


End file.
